So Far yet so near!
by mischief marauderly managed
Summary: A series of one shots which take place when Ron deserts Harry and Hermione in DH!includes the feelings and events  revolving around trio & occasionally that of other characters. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi this is my first ever fan fic... so i would really love to know what you think of it! Please R & R !_**

**_disclaimer:_****_ this is entirely my story though none of the characters will ever be!_**

**_most of the story will be about Ron,though Harry and Hermione come in too!_**

...The next password is Fenwick. Keep each other safe. Keep faith. Good Night...The last words

ended another session of Potterwatch.

Ronald Weasley sighed and pushed his red hair out of his forehead. Looking down he saw his

splinched fingers but they did not hurt. And then suddenly the feeling of guilt and sorrow

all came crushing down upon him...

"Dinners ready!" came Fleaur's voice from the kitchen..Sighing for the second time

Ronald weasley went down to the kitchen.

He had hardly touched his steak when Bill spoke up, "Dads getting suspicious. I've got to

tell them you are here. And besides they'll be relieved to learn you are safe."

"Yea right relieved. They would disinherit me for sure. Especially Ginny. She would

never forgive me"...His memory jogged back to the those moments that Harry,Hermione,Ginny

and he had spent just the last year...it seemed like a lifetime ago..

Bills voice brought him back to reality" So what about Christmas? Do you wasn't Fleur and me

to spend it here? "

Ron turned to Fleur "I'm Sorry, sorry you have to put up with so much..I am working on a plan.

I'll be off your hands soon!"

Fleur suddenly looked stern, "Now don't be silly Ron-You are safe here. I will not hear another word.

I do not mind spending my Christmas at Shell Cottage. You are family too..And besides the lesser

I have to do with Celestina Warback the happier I'll be."

Bill gave Ron a wry smile and shrugged. Ron went back to the smallest bedroom of Shell Cottage.

XXXX

"We thought you knew what you were doing!" The memory of Ron's voice pierced through his heart.

Harry got up from his tent moved listlessly and took over the watch from Hermione. They hadn't spoken

in a week. Ever since Ron had deserted them. He sat down angrily wondering what he had done to deserve

this. He bitterly cursed himself for being the chosen one. What would he not do to not be the chosen one.

Yet he had no choice. It had always been his destiny. He had known that much even before the prophecy.

He was suddenly caught with an idea. He could no exactly what Ron was doing the marauders map.

He walked back into the tent and heard sniffs from Hermione. He did not know what to say that would cheer

her up. instead he looked into her beaded bag, took out the map and scanned it for Ron.

he could not find him. Instead Harry setlled himself by looking at Ginny's dot..At least she was with

Luna and neville. Harry suddenly felt a chill and decided to tell Hermione that they ought to move

Somewhere more sheltered the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey thanks for the story alerts and reviews__! It inspired me to put this up faster! I really hope you like this too. Please tell me how i can improve.R and R_**

**Its quite short compared to when i wrote it...next time i will make sure i write more! **

A small pendant in his hand, Ron Weasley walked through the forest. But the pendant wasn't normal...It was the horcrux with an unnatural heart beat...as thought it was alive, as though it wished its presence to be known. And yet it seemed to take him in a direction he wished not to go. A large brown spider with black beady eyes made towards him and he woke up with a start. This was the same dream Ron had had every time it had been his turn to wear the ghastly horcrux. The horcrux somehow seemed to know every fear of his.

The thought made him shudder. Why did it affect him like that? Why him alone? He had been having thoughts but not in such a brutal fashion as he had presented before Harry. He had broken his promise. Seven years of friendship...and now nothing. And then there was Hermione. He had been sure she loved him, but yet she chose Harry...

He wanted some water to drink. He got up and using the delluminmator to switch on the light. And then anger came rushing back. Of all the things Dumbledore could have given him, he gave him a light put-outer!

He splashed water over his face. Anger made his hands shiver. He rolled over on his bed and went to sleep. He felt that in hardly any time, though it was almost two hours, Bill's voice woke him going out he gathered that the entire Fawcett family had been wiped to death. Bill was hurrying to help the order to clear the bodies before the muggle policemen could find them.

"I want to go help to", Ron insisted. After much disagreement Bill agreed to take Ron on the condition that he would be completely disillusioned. They disparated together.

On reaching St ottery catchpole, Ron had a sickening feeling in his stomach which had little to do with apparition. The dark mark stood glowing in the cloudless sky. It seemed that and Kingsley had just succeeded in breaking the door open. Ron followed Bill inside.

But Inside was another monstrous sight. On the floor was a girl he recognised. A Ravenclaw from a year below his lie dead. An expression of dread and fear on her face just like that on her parents and brother. While the order helped take away the bodies, Ron walked around the house looking at the happy photographs on the wall.

For the first time, Ron realised that the survival of his family in this war would be a miracle.

His need to find Hermione and harry became more urgent. They were the only ones who could stop this...

_how did you like it?_


	3. Chapter 3

**_First of all I'm really sorry for not being to update for so long. I will do better next time._**

**_This is one of those incidents where Harry and Hermione are happy.I have gone on to ignore certain parts of JKR's story only to make it fit in here._**

**_This chapter is especially dedicated to all my friends who managed to reach out to me when i refusing to speak to anyone and managed to yet again plant a smile on my face._**

**_Please read and review._**

**_And once again thanks for the story alerts._**

**_Disclaimer: Harry potter most certainly belongs to the one and only J K Rowling_**

It was mid afternoon when Hermione realised it was her father's birthday that day. It had been five months since she had placed the memory charm on her parents. So often she craved to find out how they were. But Wendell Wilkins did not who she was. He did not know she existed. It pained her to think about them.

And then there was the horcrux. Every time she wore it she got horrid dreams of her parents death. That wretched thing seemed to know all her fears. Yet when she thought back, her fears had changed. It no longer was about failing exams. It was now about staying alive. The path they had taken was most unsure.

Yet she had found a way to fight the horcrux. One of the reasons she was less affected than Ron. Every time she had thought of arguing she would force herself to remember their quest. The reason she was here. She thought about her parents, about Ron and about Harry. That seemed to protect her.

The horcrux being a part of Voldemort's definitely had his trait. It never seemed to understand the meaning of love.

She looked up and saw Harry at the tent. It had been more than two week since they had spoken. She was still confused about why she was avoiding him. Harry had been right. He had let them in on it from the beginning yet their lack of progress frustrated them all.

She suddenly felt a surge of pity for him. Maybe it was the lack of horcrux. Harry had lost his best friend too.

In the stroke of sympathy she went and settled down next to Harry to strike up a asked him to accompany her for a walk.

"I don't blame you, you know Harry" Hermione said gently patting Harry's shoulder.

"I half expect you to walk away someday soon" Harry expressed his fears(probably helped by the horcrux).

Hermione knew exactly why he felt that way. She sighed and spoke up" Do you remember how we became friends Harry?" she asked gently." Did you not risk everything when you saved me from that troll? I always admired you for that. You never think twice before you help your friends. You even over did that in the lake!"

Harry rolled his eyes and hit her on the arm. "Well as you said I love playing hero. "

But he managed a smile. A rare event considering he was wearing the horcrux.

"Thanks Hermione. Thanks a lot." Said Harry smiling.

"You git. You don't apologise to your friends. You have always been there for me were there to hold my hand at times when I was scared. You were there at all those times slytherins taunted me. You were there with me when I had no confidence in myself. You have gone out of your way to make time for me. Though everyone called me a "know it all" you stood by me and loved me yet. You never called me one. You helped me clear up all my mistakes. But most importantly Harry, you made me the person I am and for that I will be eternally grateful. No matter what happens I will always be there next to you."

Harry was really touched. He did not know how to express how over whelmed he was.

" I really don't know what to say Hermione. You are the best-est friends I've had. No you are more. You are like my sister. You compensate for me not having parents. You truly do."

Hermione smiled sadly. "Today's my dad's birthday you know "she said.

"You know Hermione if he knew what you were doing he would be really proud of you. Not because you are one of those model students but because you are a truly amazing person. He would be proud that his darling daughter is out their saving the world. Trying to make this world a better place."

Hermione suddenly turned and hugged him. He stood there stroking her hair for almost half an hour.

It was only when the wind became too strong that they headed back to the tent hand in hand.

It was one of those rare events where they laughed through out the evening.

The horcrux was still between them.

Voldemort was so far away yet he managed to bring rifts between them.

He was truly a powerful wizard. Yet Dumbledore had been right. He did not have one great power.

The power which sustained Ron. The power which helped him believe he would find Harry and Hermione again.

It was the same power which helped Hermione to hang on to the horcrux.

The same which brought about Voldemort's downfall...**love**.

_So what do you think of it?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry Sorry for the late update again. It took me quite a while to write this chap. **_

**_once again thnx for the story alerts :) _**

**_no more waiting...go ahead.._**

* * *

><p>It was almost six in the morning by the time Ron reached home. He was still in a state of shock not knowing what to do. His path ahead was clear, but following it was the problem.<p>

Fleur urged him to get some sleep claiming he looked dreadful. But Ron did not get a wink of sleep. The Dark mark came clearly to him every time he closed his eyes. It made him nauseous. So instead he got up and made his way out to the village through the back door unspotted by Fleur or Bill.

Little did he know he would come back feeling worse.

In the few hours that had passed it had begun to snow. The village of Tinworth was full of wizards. But a number of muggles lived alongside. Ron went into the local bar named "magical beer". Usually Magical places in such muggle societies were given names which muggles would digest without questioning. However certain spells made it impossible for the muggles to enter.

Magical Beer had been decorated for Christmas. It had with a pang reminded him of Christmas and then of Hogwarts ofcourse. He sat down at the table after ordering some butterbeer.

But even as he sat down he saw Percy come in along with Pius Thicknesse. Ron immediately moved to table behind the door where it would have been impossible to spot him.

But this helped him see the forces that accompanied the minister of magic. Next to the table he sat at was a large glass window overlooking the lane. And on the lane appeared some dementors.

Pius Thicknesse had been greeted with all due respect. He had immediately been served with firewhisky. But Thicknesse denied all these hospitalities by looking livid with anger.

"This village has been housing undesirables for too long! ", He screamed in rage."Weasley,Hurry up and gather all the villagers to one spot while we can gather up all the undesirables"

Percy winced at being ordered to move against his family. However he immediately ran out to collect the innocent villagers.

Ron looked at the scene in shock. He had to get back to Bill and Fleur. But the lane was swarming with dementors. Ron immediately cast a disillusionment charm upon himself.

But this was of little use. The dementors began to affect him as soon as he set foot on the lane. The feeling of never being able to be happy again struck him. He silently closed his eyes in prayer and thought of the best memory he could. He thought about Hermione and about Harry and

Imagined he was with them fighting this war.

"Expecto Patronum" he bellowed. And for the first time Ron's patronus came bouncing out.

A Terrier chased the dementors around Ron away. And Ron's protector led him to safety.

Ron was almost out of the village when he saw Bill heading to the village central.

He followed.

All the people seemed to have gathered there. The ground was protected by an assortment of animals like a lion, a wolf and a horse. Ron assumed these were the patronuses generated by the many ministry members.

But at the centre was a terrifying scene. Dolores Umbridge stood on an elevated platform torturing muggles. She seemed to have mastered the cruciatus curse with as much skill as Bellatrix.

Ron shuddered at the thought. But then she seemed to spot Bill.

She walked up to him and spoke in her girlish voice. However it had been magnified to sound ten times louder. The voice made Ron's hair stand up.

"Tell me where Harry potter is! " she bellowed to Bill.

" I do not know" Bill replied without an iota of fear.

" you lie! "

"And your wife? That French girl! "bellowed Fenrir Greyback, whom Ron hadn't noticed until that time.

" In her mothers house. She has gone for the weekend" Bill replied his lips quivering.

It was umbridge's turn again." We have evidence that a third person is settled at your house."

For the first time Bill looked shocked. He was still pondering for an answer when Percy arrived at the scene.

In his hand was Kreacher.

"This is the third person in the house madam" said Percy solemnly.

"Rubbish. That is a spell created to detect persons, not elves."Umbridge looked scary

" i assure you madam no one else resides at the house! "

Umbridge was furious with rage. In a slash of her wand she murdered one of the muggles she had been torturing earlier.

She and her crew disparated one after the other.

Percy stood there staring at Bill. He dropped Kreacher and followed his employers.

One by one the villagers escaped. Kreacher and Bill stood where they were.

Ron then approached his brother. Kreacher was delighted on seeing Ron.

" master Ron where is Harry Potter sir? Is he safe? "Kreacher enquired anxiously.

" yes Kreacher master harry is fine. But i am immensely glad to find you safe. We were afraid you were in harm."

" Kreacher is fine Sir. Kreacher works in the Hogwarts kitchens. I was sent to your help sir."

" By whom?"

" I Cannot tell sir. I am bound by my promise." Kreacher bowed and disappeared.

Ron put his arm around Bill and together they went back to Shell Cottage. The sound of the sea struck them again.

Fleur had indeed gone to her parents as they had called in sick.

Ron went to bed truly tiered. He knew the day could not get worse.

Little Did Ron know that kreacher had been sent to him by none other than Severus Snape.

Snape seemed to have helped a lot more than they knew...

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it?<strong>

**_please REVIEW. please please! _**


	5. Chapter 5

_My sincere apologies for not sticking to few points from the books. Plus thank you for putting up with the spelling mistakes and grammatical errors._

_A special thanks to all those who gave me story alerts. _

_A special thanks to Minerva 07 for giving me a feedback for every story and chapter i put up._

* * *

><p>It was December 11th .The sleet around the tent was thick. With nowhere to go Harry lay on his bed staring at the Marauders Map,something he had got accustomed to doing over the past few weeks.<p>

Hermione on the other hand was a little sad. Not that it was an uncommon thing. She went out saying she wanted some fresh air. But she found a little more than that...

Walking through the snow was a pain. It constantly stuck to her clothes. Plus she knew she was the one responsible for the laundry. She really did not fancy more work than she already got.

Right when she had turned and was heading back she found a letter. A letter addressed to Harry James Potter. Hermione shuddered. What if the envelope contained some sort of curse? What if it was sent to find out their position? She was about to run back to the tent and tell Harry to leave the forest when she found the messenger. It was a great grey owl with unkept feathers. It was Errol!

Hermione heaved a sigh and took the letter and a slightly injured Errol into the tent.

"Harry! Harry! Get here quick. Looks like one of the Weasley's have written us a letter! "She could hardly contain her excitement. She secretly hoped it was from Ron. And on seeing Harry's face she knew he wished it to be so too.

Harry quickly shoved the map into his pocket and ran to Hermione.

But seeing the name both their faces was from the they quickly recovered and read on..

_Dear Harry,_

_I know that it is most unsafe to send you this letter. But the Ministry has come to a conclusion that Errol is an unreliable owl, so they no longer check him. _

_The family is safe though to say the least they are disgruntled. What with Ron and Percy away, Bill scarred and George's ear lost forever we have had precious little to celebrate for._

_So George and I have decided to create this new product. It is a hat which spreads happiness around. It is basically a cheering charm but it serves the purpose in these dark times. That is our birthday present for Charlie this year. _

_Dad has been busy. The ministry has been tabbing his every movement. Bill's village got raided yesterday by none other than my dear brother Percy. When will that bastard understand what a family disowning pig he is god alone knows. George and I devised a whole new spell which will put you to sleep for 70 hours. We were planning to send it to him. But then the ministry checks his mail and since we cannot afford any more damages we gave up on the idea._

_You probably haven't heard about Dumbledore's biography. That Skeeter woman has surpassed herself! She has gone on about how Dumbledore was friends with that wizard he defeated, Grindewald. Mom's furious._

_Anyway I'm writing this letter to you because got a feeling today that the war will be soon over soon. But I also got a feeling that we won't have time to talk much before that._

_Take Care._

_Love,_

_Fred._

" woah that is so not like Fred! What is wrong with him? And they are all safe Harry did you hear that? Oh I'm so happy!" Hermione said happily while Feeding Errol some left over fruits.

Harry returned the smile. He was glad too.

But something in the letter bothered him. There was no mention of Ron. Where was he?

And back came the feeling which now caught him really often. Hatred and anger. Against Dumbledore. How could he do this to me? He left me alone with no advice what so ever. And never was he fully honest. He had lied about his sister, about Grindewald, about everything.

He threw the bed sheet over his head and closed his eyes cursing.

Little did he know he wasn't alone in having such thoughts...

* * *

><p>Ron Weasley walked Fleur and Bill through the door. They were visiting the Burrow to celebrate Charlie's Birthday. Apparently it was his mothers wish that they all celebrate happy events together because that was what Dumbledore had wanted.<p>

Ron was seething with anger. Dumbledore had not cared. He was out there somewhere having a good laugh seeing Ron's situation. Ron threw his delluminmator and sat down at his bed fuming with anger.

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later...<em>

"Hermione, I've been thinking. And-"

"Harry could you help me with something?".

...

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R! :)<strong>


	6. Authors Note

_**Hello!**_

_**Since this story was going a little haywire, I decided to change the concept a little.**_

_**The new summary: A series of one shots which take place when Ron deserts Harry and Hermione in DH! It includes the feelings and events revolving around trio & occasionally that of other characters. **_

_**Hope you like this one too!**_

_**A new chapter on its way to compensate!**_

_**REVIEWS PLEASE!**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Yup, FINALLY! Please tell me what you think! R&R!**_

* * *

><p>Molly stood by the side of the kitchen counter reminiscing about all the favourite Weasley memories. With the war going on, all was quiet around the Burrow. It wasn't helped by the fact that the twins lived away in their apartment now.<p>

She then began to remember the earliest memory she could. Ron was four and the twins were seven. The Weasleys had just got back from a fun trip to Diagon Alley. Ron had always been one on the braver side. He had always been ready to try new things. The twins had filled their pockets with whole lot of joke items. Suddenly Fred had approached Ron and offered him a sweet. Innocent little Ronnie had taken the sweet only to let out a scream that had shaken the whole house. His tongue had been burnt.

"Acid Pops!" Molly had shrieked," How dare you give your brother that!" Fred and George were forced to clean the house for the next whole week as a punishment. Molly had not been intending to let them stop any time soon. But Ron had gone to meet her late one night. "Mum, it was only a joke. We all need to laugh a few times," he had said innocently.

Molly had been totally taken aback by this young child's innocence and ability to forgive. She had then made a huge bowl of porridge for Ron and the twins. The twins had even allowed Ron to fly on their brooms after that.

Molly sighed thinking of how times had changed. But yet another memory surfaced.

The perfect day for Ronald. He had received a letter from Hogwarts just that morning. But unfortunately for Mr. Weasley, due to unavoidable circumstances, his salary had been cut to lower than it already was. The books could be brought second hand but the wand was the problem. After all, the wand chooses the wizard and wands were expensive and certainly not available second hand. Mrs. Weasley had been discussing this matter with Arthur and it transpired that Charlie had been over hearing.

The next morning, Ron had approached his parents to tell them that he did not need a wand; He pulled it out to show a wand which had a single unicorn hair sticking out of its end.

"Bill gave this to me," he said proudly," He told me he could do great magic with it. I want to use it too."

It was only much later that Molly had realized her children had found about them not being able to afford a wand and had taken matters into their own hands. A tear dropped down her cheek.

Her sons had been so caring and understanding. And now, one was scarred, one had an ear missing and one was on the run.

She felt a light arm being placed on her shoulder. It was her only daughter Ginny.

"Mom, "she said softly,' everything will be fine."

"I know, dear," Molly said trying to smile.

"Now come mom, you promised to teach how to make treacle tart."

Molly chuckled," Now whose favourite dish might that be?"

Ginny just blushed.

* * *

><p><em>Oooh writing this just gave me an idea for another story! Hope i can carry that one out. <strong>* It's a secret till it's out- not letting you know! *<strong>_

_You in the mean time, do your duty and REVIEW! :P_


End file.
